<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinks by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321343">Kinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, logan is the kinky one, surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Don’t kink shame me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"You want me to... What?" Remus asks, eyebrow raised, curious smile on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't—" Logan straightens his tie and runs a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. "Don't kinkshame me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh baby no," Remus shakes his head and holds his hands up. "Never. I just want you to repeat yourself."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan crosses his arms and looks down, silently cursing the way his face heats up. He'd hoped that Remus would just go along with it without questioning it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groans and looks back up at Remus. "I want you to tie me up and use me however you'd like."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"However I'd like?" Remus asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan can see how Remus's eyes darken. He's probably imagining what that'd mean. Logan nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Anything you want to do to me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus walks over to close the distance between the two. Logan shuffles from foot to foot nervously. Remus lifts a hand to cup Logan's face and he grins, a look in his eye that Logan can't quite name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's off limits?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan shrugs. "No trying to get the others involved. Just you. Everything else you want to do to me is on the table."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus nods and grabs Logan's wrists as he pushes the logical side back against the wall. "You're really sure that's what you want, baby?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan gasps when Remus kisses his neck. "I'm sure."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>